


Just A Taste

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly DJD, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: The Justice Division are all charged up after catching the latest traitor on The List. Of course, there's only one way to get rid of that charge.





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://lickoutyourbrains.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Flickoutyourbrains.tumblr.com%2F).

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. I came across a plot idea for a poly-DJD fic when glancing over lickoutyourbrains’ Tumblr. I HAD to write it; so here it is! Note: Bold speech is supposed to be in Primal Vernacular.  
Prompt: [ link ](https://lickoutyourbrains.tumblr.com/post/143924901581/more-okay-like-i-dunno-i-think-ive).

Helex was totally revved up at the moment. But that was fine; he could tell the others were too. The thrill of finally catching a traitor always left them a little… charged up on cyber-drenaline. Or, since Helex could see the charge crackling along Kaon’s coils, maybe actual charge as well. He guessed that meant they had to blow off charge somehow. Usually, that meant all of them would head back to their rooms and… well, Helex had heard Tesarus swear and Kaon scream often enough to know they did it the same way he did. Maybe slightly differently, considering he quite liked putting his fingers up his valve to get rid of the charge. It hadn’t escaped his notice that none of the others were heading towards their rooms. He was following them because he was curious where they were going.

“Aren’t you guys charged up?” He asked. The other four came to a stop.

“Can’t you tell?” Kaon smirked; charge crackling along his coils as if to punctuate his point.

“**Of course I am.**” Vos grumbled; pawing at his panel.

“None of that in the corridors, Vos. You can retract it shortly.” Tarn informed him. _That_ made Helex more curious. _What’s Tarn up to now?_ He thought, almost walking in to his teammates. They’d stopped outside a door. Tarn was covering a keypad and inputting a code for the door. _His hab maybe?_ Helex wondered. The door slid open before he could ponder any more. Tarn headed inside; expecting the other four to follow him. The other three did, leaving Helex stood in the corridor on his own. He quickly followed after them when he realised. The door slid shut behind him and Helex heard a click. _It’s locked!_ He thought, a little worried.

“Do you know what… unbecoming thoughts I’ve had about each of you?” Tarn’s voice had turned sultry.

“Care to share?” Tesarus grinned; hoping his leader would share.

“A commander should not want to seek pleasure with his subordinates.” Tarn told them.

“Hardly against the rules.” Kaon pointed out.

“**Not like we don’t know Megatron frags Starscream to the moons and back.**” Vos gave voice to what all of them were thinking.

“Is… that what this is about?” Helex almost cursed when his voice broke in the middle.

“You want to seek pleasure with us?” Tesarus asked; almost tentatively.

“Yes.” Tarn actually sounded nervous. Helex thought that sound was good.

“Which of us first?” Kaon moved closer unsubtly.

“Do… you desire each other as well?” Helex was certain Tarn had to be blushing.

“You mean do you guys haunt my recharge fantasies? Cos that’s a yes.” Tesarus answered first.

“It’s not just you I imagine touching me while I’m trying to relieve charge.” Kaon informed Tarn with a smirk.

“Wanna… frag… yous…” Vos just about managed. A rather hot thought crossed Helex’s mind with those declarations. His cheeks heated.

“Who’re you thinkin’ about hot stuff?” Tesarus asked with a smirk. Helex saw Tesarus’ cheeks turn red as well; from using the pet name, but Helex didn’t know that. Helex’s cheeks heated more.

“You.” He answered, nervously shuffling his feet.

“Are you now? What’s he doin’ to ya?” Tesarus asked. _He just referred to himself in the third person._ Helex thought briefly; before the hot thought returned. _He’s… licking my valve…_ Helex thought; his cheeks turning bright red.

“Nothing innocent, I’d assume.” Kaon remarked; and Helex’s dirty thoughts now fixated on him. Helex swore he felt a phantom touch against the head of his spike.

“I did ask you a question, Helex.” Tarn prompted. Helex tried to recall what might have been asked; but was instead thinking about what it might feel like to kiss Tarn.

“**He’s thinking about doing impure things to you, leader.**” Vos remarked. _And you._ Helex licked his lips; wanting to do something to all four of the others. _Oh, Tarn wanted to know if I desired all four of them!_ Helex recalled at last.

“Yes, wanna pleasure all of you.” Helex answered, before moving to lie on his back. The other four heard a snick as Helex’s panels retracted.

“That’s… forward of you.” Tarn shuddered; imaging his valve wrapped around that spike. The treacherous thing started to leak just with the thought of it!

“Well, I don’t know about the four of you, but I wanna feel something in my valve, on my spike and in my mouth.” Helex informed them; licking his lips again, giving the other four a glimpse of his very long tongue.

“Does… your valve usually leak that much, hot stuff?” Kaon asked; feeling his spike twitch in response. He wouldn’t mind finding out if he could reach Helex’s ceiling node with his spike.

“Just when I’m thinking… impure thoughts about you four.” Helex informed them; making a bolt of pleasure go down their backs. Helex heard four snicks and grinned. They wanted this as much as he did.

“Wanna taste that…” Tesarus mumbled; not realising Helex had heard him.

“You can have more than just a taste darling.” Helex spread his legs and Tesarus shivered.

“You four have fun.” Tarn told them; heading away from his teammates.

“Not want to try this, darling?” Helex asked.

“I’ll let you four have fun.” Tarn heard objections from the other four; but continued.

“I’d rather get myself comfortable over here, grab some high grade and watch my four gorgeous lovers give each other pleasure.” The other four shivered; Tarn had put his talent into that sentence and it sent pleasure straight through their systems.

“As you command, honey.” Helex smirked; Tarn had shivered when he’d been called that. Helex beckoned Tesarus over to him with one of his larger fingers. Tesarus made his way over and knelt between Helex’s legs. Tesarus grabbed both of Helex’s feet.

“What’re you planning?” Helex sounded sceptical. _I hope he doesn’t try tickling them._ Helex had no desire to find out if he was ticklish.

“You’ll like it.” Tesarus lifted Helex’s feet up; thankfully not trying to tickle them, and put them on his shoulders. Helex’s valve slicked; that position spread it wide open.

“Now, that looks tasty.” Tesarus leaned down and licked across the valve lips. Helex almost squealed; that felt so good.

“Tess! Keep doing that!” Helex wriggled; trying to move his valve closer. He only succeeded in sliding his legs further over Tesarus’ shoulders; so that his knees were now either side of his teammate’s, no lover’s, head.

“I intend to.” Tesarus licked him again and Helex did squeal this time. Tesarus kept up with the licks, relishing the squeaks and squeals from his lover. Tesarus moved his attentions to the node and Helex actually rolled his hips into it.

“You like that, love?” Helex heard Tarn ask; but didn’t dare turn to look.

“I wish I was in Tess’ place right now. I bet you’d taste so sweet.” Helex heard a slurp and did turn to look. He immediately wished he hadn’t. Tarn was lazily running a finger around the edge of his valve, while slurping from a flute of high grade. Helex knew his leader was gorgeous behind the mask but… his spike twitched, imagining his leader was sucking on his spike like he was sucking on the straw. _Of course it’s shaped like a heart…_ Helex thought before thinking became really difficult. Tesarus had started sucking on the node and it felt so good!

“That looks tempting, dear.” Helex glanced down and saw Kaon kneeling beside him. He felt the red mech’s hand curl around his spike. _What looks tempt…_ Helex moaned. Kaon had licked the fluid off the tip of his spike and that felt… Helex screamed and felt his spike twitch. Tesarus covered his valve with his mouth and… Kaon wrapped his lips around the tip of his spike. Helex felt both his valve and spike shooting fluids out of them… straight down both of his lover’s throats. They moaned in pleasure; pleased they could affect him like that. Helex quieted and his spike went limp.

“How does our gorgeous smelter taste?” Tarn asked; still idly stroking his valve Helex noted.

“So sweet…” Kaon informed him; licking his lips. Helex saw the red mech climb on him and… Kaon was straddling his stomach; his valve pressed right against the smelter glass. Helex felt Tesarus kiss his valve before going back to sucking on his node.

“Tess… let me recover first…” Helex whined; it felt… so good and he’d only just climaxed.

“What’s the matter hot stuff? Don’tcha like this?” Tesarus sucked on his node again, and Helex squealed.

“Guh… Love it!” Helex answered; feeling Tesarus grin against his valve.

“Then you’ll love this…” Helex felt the other mech’s tongue slide into his valve and… _Gah! That feels amazing…_ Helex hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud. Tesarus seemed to know exactly where all his internal nodes were; as the grinder mech’s tongue proceeded to tease each and every one of them.

“Like that? Like feeling Tess’ tongue teasing you, love?” Tarn asked; again his talent making his voice husky. Helex couldn’t answer him; it felt too good. Helex felt something slide around his spike and shivered. He felt the head touch something and felt that something shiver. _Better have a look…_ He glanced down his body and saw… _Kaon’s trying to swallow my spike!_ And it was swallow; he could feel the spike head pushing against the back of Kaon’s throat. The red mech was gagging at the intrusion; but still trying to swallow more of the spike. Helex reached out with his smaller left hand. Kaon felt a tap on his left hand and drew back.

“What is it?” Kaon asked Helex; feeling the hand tapping his again. Kaon slid his fingers into Helex’s and felt the hand grip his.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying to take my spike, darling.” Helex’s fingers rubbed the back of his hand.

“But… I want to make you feel good.” Kaon sounded nervous.

“You think I’d feel good making you choke on my spike, darling? Cos you’re wrong. I’d never want to hurt you.” Kaon actually shivered.

“I’m not saying I didn’t like you sucking on it… but.” Helex moaned; Tesarus was teasing the deepest set node he could reach with his tongue.

“Don’t hurt myself doing it?” Kaon asked. Helex made an affirmative noise, before another moan slid out. He almost squealed when he felt Kaon start sucking on his spike again; this time feeling the red mech’s tongue sliding against the underside. That felt better than more of his spike being inside wet heat… was Kaon grinding his body against the smelter glass in time with his sucks? He also felt the red mech’s hand moving to let go of his.

“Kaon…” Helex heard an inquisitive noise; considering Kaon couldn’t exactly answer him at the moment.

“I like this.” He rubbed his fingers against Kaon’s and the smaller mech returned the gesture; leaving his fingers threaded through Helex’s.

“**Aren’t you forgetting someone, sweetie?**” Helex saw Vos leaning down beside him.

“Let me lick you out darling. Promise it will feel good.” Vos looked sceptically at him.

“**Would rather you sucked me off.**” _Vos is a spike mech?_ Helex bit his lip so he didn’t shout that.

“**Put your credits where your mouth is, sweetie.**” Vos knelt down; right over Helex’s face. Helex licked at the valve in front of him; prompting a hiss from the mech above.

“Did I hurt you darling?” Helex asked.

“Feels… good…” Vos told him; growling because Helex had stopped licking. Helex kissed the valve lips, then sucked on the node. Vos shrieked in response; grinding his valve down into the motion. _Like that? I haven’t even started yet…_ Helex slid his tongue around the rim of Vos’ valve, before sliding it inside. Vos wailed; rolling his hips downwards. Helex made a mental note of where in the smaller mech’s valve made him squirm, so he could lick at each and every one of them as he drew out. His tongue tip licked against something and Vos screamed.

“**Helex!** Do… that… more…” Vos’ voice broke part way through and that sent a shiver of pleasure down Helex’s back strut. Helex drew his tongue outwards; hearing Vos whine at the loss. The whines turned to hisses of pleasure when Helex started teasing each internal node in Vos’ valve as he slid his tongue out. _What’s Tarn doing?_ Helex idly thought.

“Guess you must be in seventh heaven right now, Helex.” Helex shivered; Tarn had answered him as if he was psychic. Helex realised it was true too; he had Tesarus licking his valve, Kaon sucking his spike, and was giving Vos a licking out.

“All four of you look so hot…” Tarn remarked; all four of them hearing a wet squelch. If any of them had turned to look; they’d have seen Tarn had three fingers in his valve.

“I’m not sure which of you I want most… but you’re all making me so wet.” Tarn was still sliding his fingers in and out slowly; not wanting to climax too soon.

“I wish my fingers were your tongue right now, Helex my love.” Helex could have sworn he’d saw Tarn shiver from out of the corner of his optic. Vos was squealing incoherently; some language somewhere between Primal Vernacular and Neo-Cybex. Vos was doing all of the hard work; Helex was only lapping out at what part of Vos’ valve slid nearest his tongue tip. Vos was riding his tongue like it was a spike; stopping when the tongue was fully inside. Helex pleasured him by licking the ceiling node; each lick making Vos squeal louder.

“You all make the most beautiful music when in pleasure. I wonder if…” Tarn trailed off; making a soft noise. That noise made Kaon moan and Helex felt the red mech’s fingers grip his more tightly. Kaon slid slightly further on to Helex’s spike and Helex felt it touch the back of Kaon’s throat again. The smaller mech didn’t gag this time; but his throat constricted around it. Helex moaned at that sensation; his moans making Vos grind down harder.

“I’d want to taste all of your fluids… since you all look so good right now…” Helex was certain that Tarn was sucking on that heart shaped curly straw, trying to get the last of the high grade out of the flute. But he was a bit busy in his seventh heaven to comment on it. He’d just felt Tesarus nip at his node; before licking at it. Helex almost screamed; feeling overload so very close. Tesarus slid his tongue back inside Helex’s valve; licking every single internal node as his tongue slid in.

“All of you are close now, aren’t you? So desperate…” Tarn was teasing them; his voice projecting something to calm them. Helex growled; and he was certain the other three did too.

“**Tease!**” Vos growled, voicing what the other three were thinking.

“You four have been teasing me with that show all night. Isn’t turnabout fair play?” They could all tell Tarn was smirking at them.

:: None of us said you couldn’t join in, honey. :: Helex commed Tarn, not wanting to stop sampling the sweet fluids in Vos’ valve.

“True; but I did enjoy watching all of you… my gorgeous loves pleasuring each other…” They could feel his talent stoking their pleasure back up and it felt so good.

“I want to watch you all swallow each other’s fluids.” Tarn paused; letting them work each other up just a little more. He was close to climax as well; but didn’t want to climax before they did.

“After all; you did put on quite the show… you deserve that reward.” Tarn’s fingers caught a node inside his valve and he moaned. That almost made the other four climax then and there; that moan had all of Tarn’s power in it, and they were feeling it too.

“The reason I’m so wet right now is I’m imaging doing what each of you are…” Tarn sent each of them a com in turn; saying what exactly he’d be doing with each of them.

:: I imagine your tongue would feel amazing in my valve, love… :: Tesarus stiffened; his tongue licking roughly at the node it was on. Helex moaned at the feeling; making Vos grind down again.

:: I’d love to feel what your mouth feels like around my spike, love. :: Kaon sucked hard and Helex almost screamed. That felt so good, if Kaon just did that again…

:: I bet you’d love me to lick you out like that, love… :: Vos ground down on to Helex’s face; feeling the larger mech’s tongue licking his ceiling node again. Primus… that felt amazing.

:: I’d love to be where Vos is right now, riding your tongue, my love. :: Helex’s tongue stilled momentarily; pondering what Tarn would taste like. _Like heaven._ His mind supplied; making his spike twitch and valve clamp down.

“And… I love looking at each of you in pleasure. You’re all gorgeous and right now…” Tarn’s voice dropped to his most seductive tone; the one they all swore he could order them to climax with and they immediately would, whether they were aroused or not.

“I want you all to come for me.” Helex screamed and Vos shrieked; Tarn’s order literally tipping them over the edge. Tesarus swore and Kaon shouted; both of their voices muffled just like Helex’s. They all heard Tarn moaning; apparently seeing all of them climax had been enough to push him over as well. All of them came down from the high, Kaon pulling back off Helex’s spike. A wet string connected Kaon’s mouth to the spike head, which snapped when Kaon licked his lips. None of them seemed to be in any hurry to move themselves; all of them comfortable where they were. Helex moved first; lifting Vos up with his larger arms.

“Thanks… **Can’t feel my legs… you weren’t kidding were you? That was mind-blowing…**” Helex smirked; pleased he could make his smaller teammate, no lover, incoherent.

“Glad you liked it, darling.” Helex touched his lips against Vos’ hand.

“You taste so sweet dear…” Kaon scrambled off Helex, letting go of the smelter mech’s hand. Helex quickly felt his hand in Kaon’s once more… and lips against his knuckles. _Kaon must have liked that…_ He thought; wanting to reciprocate. Helex couldn’t feel his own legs and so was pleased when Tesarus lifted them off his shoulders.

“Any time you wanna do that, you let me know. As long as you’re willing to do me too.” _Tesarus also liked doing that for me… guess I could return the favour some time._

“Next time we all do this… you have to join in, honey.” Helex turned his head so he could see what Tarn was doing. Tarn was crawling over to them, carefully keeping one hand off the floor.

“Want to taste, love?” Helex saw the fluid glistening on Tarn’s fingers and slid his tongue out to lick it off. _He really does taste like heaven…_ Helex purred; making sure to get all the fluid off. Tarn shivered; that felt… really good and Helex’s tongue was _really_ long.

“Next time… I want to drink that from the source.” That was the second time Helex had said he wanted to do this again.

“Perhaps I’ll let you.” Tarn smirked; snuggling into Helex’s side. Tesarus quickly lay on Tarn’s other side; cuddling into his leader’s back. Vos and Kaon cuddled into Helex’s other side, Kaon’s hand still holding Helex’s. All of them slid into recharge; thinking about what exactly they’d want to do with their lovers the next time they got the urge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write fics from other people’s prompts; because I’m never sure how to start them. This is the first time I have known what to do with a prompt! I only hope I did a good job writing it… A few of my little head-canons found their way in here; Tess blushes when using or being called pet names. Each of them also has a specific pet name they like to use; Tarn’s is love (though he likes it when the others call him honey), Kaon’s is dear, Vos’ is sweetie, Helex’s is darling and Tesarus uses whichever one his teammate calls him. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it!


End file.
